


Red Master

by DaddyRedLeader



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Knife Play, M/M, Master/Slave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-04-30 15:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14499684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaddyRedLeader/pseuds/DaddyRedLeader
Summary: Pau just wants to be dominated for a change.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back, fuckers.
> 
> My first time writing BDSM, and it's pretty light BDSM.

Red Leader drags his pen along the form laid out in front of him, his eye focused intently on the lengthy paragraph he was required to write in order to inform his soldiers of his expectations. Luckily, this was his last form of the day; his day that had been rather exhausting for him. The Norseman at least takes solace in the fact that Patryck had offered to take over for him tomorrow so that he could have a day off. After Red Leader places the final full stop on the paper, he slides it to the side, and exhales roughly. There soon comes a knock at his door. The Norseman at first expects it to be Patryck coming to check up on him. However, he is proven wrong when a gruff voice carrying the hint of a Dutch accent sounds from behind the wooden barrier. “Permission to enter, sir?”

“Granted.” Tord replies. Upon receiving his leader’s approval, Pau opens the door, closes it behind him, then salutes. “At ease.” Red Leader commands. At the command, Pau resumes a normal stance and approaches his desk.

“How are you doing, boss?” He asks in a soft tone he reserved for his leader, and his leader only. Red Leader sighs.

“Frustrated.” He replies simply. The Dutchman nods, his behavior seeming to suddenly change a tad. He glances away from his boss’s uncovered eye and shifts his weight from his right leg to his left. Tord quirks a brow. “Are you alright?” He asks with a small hint of concern in his normally deadpan voice. The soldier once again nods.

“I was just wondering if you would maybe like me to help you vent your frustrations.” He offers. Red Leader blinks, believing he knows what the soldier is implying. His cheeks turn a light pink and he rises to his feet.

“If you would like…” He mumbles. Pau chuckles a bit, his cheeks dusted with a reddish hue.

“Of course…but…I was thinking we should maybe do something a little bit different from what we usually do.” His boss raises a brow.

“Oh? Like what?” The Dutchman bites his lip.

“I kinda really want you to tie me up and punish me…” His demeanor once again switches, showing his rarely seen submissive side. Red Leader blinks and rubs the back of his neck.

“Um…I-I am not sure how well I would perform in such a situation. I am not very dominant in the bedroom, after all…”

“I’m sure you’ll do fine, sir. I know you have it in you.” Pau assures. Red Leader can tell that he is quite desperate. He would feel guilty if he turned him down.

“What if I seriously injured you?” Tord asks. Pau huffs a bit.

“That’s what safe words are for. I’ll say a safe word to tell you to stop if I feel like I’m getting seriously injured.” The Dutchman then walks up to his leader and gently places his hands on his chest. “Please, boss…make me your slave. I want you to dominate me so bad.” Red Leader gazes up at him in surprise, the pinkish color on his cheeks darkening to a light red.

“Um…alright. But you have to promise you will tell me to stop if I am hurting you too badly.” Pau nods quickly, his hazel eyes beginning to sparkle.

“Yes, sir! I promise.” The Norseman nods, following Pau as he excitedly exits his office and heads toward his bedroom.

   
Once in the Dutchman’s bedroom, Red Leader begins reading up on BDSM on his phone, wanting to make sure he was at least a little bit educated on the subject. In the meantime, the soldier begins digging around in his closet, before pulling out a box full of bondage gear; quite a lot of bondage gear. It had been so long since he had seen these straps and cuffs. He almost felt like crying he missed them so much. He didn’t, however, and instead begins shedding himself of his clothing and separating the items based on their uses. “Red Leader.” He calls out to his boss. Upon being summoned, Tord wanders over to his soldier, who already appeared aroused. The soldier holds up a leather harness. “C-can you put this on, p-please? You can keep your b-boxers on if you want. A-and please keep your boots on.” He requests, practically panting at this point. Red Leader gazes at it, before nodding and grabbing it. Once he receives the harness, he begins shedding his clothing until he is down to his boxers, then clumsily equips it. The harness was made of black leather straps. Two straps went over his shoulders, two underneath his arms, and one attached to a belt around his waist. The five straps met just below his pecs, attached to an O-ring. Tord then slides his feet back into his boots. Pau glances up at him. “H-holy fuck…” He stammers as his heart begins to race. Pau then equips a similar looking harness that lacked the middle strap running up his abdomen from his belt. The O-ring also sat between his pecs, instead of under them. The Dutchman slides a chair from beside his bed into the middle of the room, before grabbing some more gear and scuttling up to his boss. “R-Red Leader…” He stutters. “P-please put these on me.” The pilot then presents more black leather items; a studded O-ring collar, a chain leash with a leather grip, and studded cuffs for his hands and feet. His boss stares at them, then nods, taking the collar first. He steps around behind Pau and straps the collar on.

“Is that too tight?” He asks. Pau shakes his head.

“N-no, Master.” He mutters. Red Leader’s face turns beet red at the title. It caught him off guard, yet it was oddly sexy. Pau then sits down in the chair. “Please restrain me, sir.” He begs softly. Tord nods, then lightly grips one of Pau's wrists and pulls it behind his back and around the back of the chair, attaching the cuff, then repeating with the other. The steel chain binds his hands together so that he cannot separate them. The Norseman then straps his soldier’s feet to the legs of the chairs. Pau bites his lip as he anxiously awaits his punishments. He looks up at his ‘master’ and smiles lightly. “Th-the rest of the gear is in the box.” He informs. Red Leader nods once more and makes his way over to the box. He retrieves the last two items; a blindfold, and a crop. He then walks back over to Pau.

“Would you like me to blindfold you?” He asks.

“Th-that’s your call, sir.” The pilot informs. Red Leader gazes at the blindfold for a moment, then begins to tie it around Pau’s head, the front of the cloth covering his eyes. The Norseman steps around to the front of Paul to observe the state he was in. As he looks upon his restrained, yet excited soldier, he begins to feel the natural urge to dominate him. Perhaps he was cut out for this, after all. Tord hums, beginning to think of a safe word.

“The safe word is ‘gun.’” He informs. Pau chuckles a bit.

“That’s just like you, sir.” Red Leader, slowly approaches him, then whaps Pau's inner thigh with the crop. “Ah!” The soldier jolts and shouts in shock. He wasn’t expecting the role play to start so soon. Red Leader leans in close to Pau's face, roughly grips his chin, and mutters his expectations.

“Do not disrespect me like that. I am your master, and you will refer to me as such. You are my slave. You will do what I say, when I say it, or else you will be punished. Do you understand?” Pau nods.

“Y-yes, Master.” The Norseman once again slaps the soldier’s thigh with his crop, feeling satisfied watching the pilot jolt and yell out in abrupt, yet welcomed, pain.

“This…” Red Leader says, then grips Pau's genitals harshly, but not harshly enough to cause severe anguish. The Dutchman gasps, his body twitching in response to the rough contact. His boss continues. “…is mine. Only your master is allowed to touch you here. Understand?”

“Yes, Master.” Pau replies breathily. Red Leader pats his cheek, then lays a soft kiss on his soldier’s lips. Pau hungrily deepens the kiss, which his leader gladly reciprocates. The two men part their lips and work them against one another’s. Pau makes the mistake of slipping his tongue into his master’s mouth, feeling a harsh whip on his thigh soon after. “Ah!” He pulls back, followed by Tord.

“No tongue unless your master’s tongue comes first.” He grips the Dutchman’s face a bit harder, hearing him grunt in discomfort.

“Y-yes, master.” Red Leader soon lets go and pats his cheek once more.

“Good.” The Norseman then stands upright and gazes with satisfaction at the red spots on his inner thighs. “You are not behaving yourself very well, Pau.”

“S-sorry, Master.” The slave apologizes. Red Leader takes a slow walk to behind Pau's chair.

“No, it’s quite alright. It’s all just trial and error, currently.” He comes back around and notices Pau's erection. “Hard already?” He whaps his thigh again, once more hearing a shout. “Naughty boy.” Red Leader hits the top of his thigh. “I’m starting to think you enjoy my punishments. Do you?” Pau shakes his head in response. Tord quirks a brow.

“I said, ‘Do you enjoy my punishments?’” The Norseman repeats the question louder, and gives his slave a very harsh slap on the sensitive skin of his inner thigh. Pau practically screams.

“No, Master, I don’t!!” The soldier’s body begins shaking as he pants somewhat roughly. He was undoubtedly pleased with his leader’s performance so far. Red Leader approaches him from the right side and grabs a handful of the soldier’s hair. “Ah!” Pau can feel his cock twitch at the contact.

“I expect you to answer me verbally. Understand?”

“Y-yes, M-Master…ahh…” Red Leader then releases his hair and fixes it up a bit, before walking around to his left side.

  
“Let’s play a little game. I want you to count how many times I whip you, okay?” Pau nods.

“Yes, Master.” The Norseman slaps his thigh with the crop. “Ah!”

“Count, slave. How many was that?”

“O-one…” Red Leader whips him again, this time receiving an immediate response. “Ah! Two!” His boss continues the whipping. “Three! F-four! Five! Ah! Six!” Tord eventually stops at ten, leaving Pau an even sweatier, panting mess than before. Tord lets Pau take a breather, patting his thigh lightly.

“Is my slave doing okay?” He asks, beginning to softly rub his reddened skin. The Dutchman nods.

“Y-yes, Master.”

“Good.” Tord then stands upright. “You know…if you are a good boy for me, I will reward you.”

“R-…reward?” The soldier repeats curiously. Red Leader nods.

“Mhm. Something like this…” He lifts up his foot, and gently presses it to Pau's crotch, slowly rubbing it with the bottom of his boot. Pau gasps and moans as he lifts his hips up into the touch. He had been longing for something like this since they had started. He whimpers a bit with disappointment when his master pulls away and sets his foot back on the ground. Once Pau had caught his breath, Red Leader gets an idea. He walks over to where his pants were lying and digs in his pockets until he finds his pocket knife. He then walks back over and removes Pau's blindfold. He sits down on his knees in between his soldier’s legs. Pau gazes down at him excitedly, hoping he was there to tend to him a bit. Red Leader stares up at him, as he pulls his slave’s boxers down to his ankles. The Dutchman bites his lip as his cock his freed from its confines. He anxiously awaits Red Leader to take him into his mouth, however, he is shocked when he sees his boss present a pocket knife with the blade unsheathed. Pau almost wants to shout the safe word, but at the same time, he was morbidly curious to see where this would go. He listens closely as his leader begins to speak in a soft, yet confident tone. “Here is another fun game. I want you to sit perfectly still. Each time you move, I will carve a scratch into your belly until I spell out my initials. It is kind of like Hangman, only more painful. Think you can handle that?” Pau can feel his cock twitch a bit after his leader explains the rules. He nods.

“Yes, Master.”

“Good. Let us begin, then.” Red Leader hums, as he presses the flat side of the blade to Pau's inner thigh. The soldier nearly flinches at the cold steel pressing against his still burning skin. The Norseman then slowly slides the blade closer to Pau's crotch, the sharp end facing towards his dick. Pau jolts and whimpers. Tord quirks a brow. “That is scar number one…” He mutters, lifting the blade up to the pilot’s big, hairy belly and slowly sliding the tip of the blade down. The Dutchman grunts and whines at the stinging pain. Once the excruciatingly slow process is over, Red Leader is back to the knife play. The Norseman begins hovering the tip of the knife around Pau's member, the soldier mewling and gritting his teeth as he forces his body to sit still. When his boss points the tip of the blade at the head of his cock, Pau immediately jerks his hips away from the sharp object. The Norseman makes a fake pouty face. “What’s wrong, Pau? Do you not trust your master?” Pau shakes his head. Tord quirks a brow. “Did you hear me?”

“N-no, I-I do trust you, Master.” The slave responds verbally. Red Leader shakes his head.

“That deserves two scars, I would say.”

  
Once the knife play is over and Pau has ‘RL’ carved into his belly, The Dutchman lets out a breath he had been holding back in relief. Red Leader uses a towel to lightly clean the scars, then stands up and sighs. Pau gazes up at him, feeling his face become hot at the scene. The Norseman was rubbing himself through his boxers slowly. The soldier can feel precum drip from his cock at the sight. He himself was growing desperate to be touched, now. Red Leader opens his eye and observes Pau. “Hm? What are you staring at, slave?” He asks. Assuming he had done something wrong, Pau immediately looks away.

“N-nothing, Master.” He lies. Tord steps in closer.

“Really? Because it looked like you were staring at my cock.” Pau doesn’t respond. Instead, he swallows dryly and stares at a wall. However, he soon feels his chin being gripped and turned in his boss’s direction. “Come, now. Don’t be shy. Does my little slave want his master’s cock?” Red Leader slips his member from his boxers and begins stroking it. Pau watches, his mouth beginning to salivate.

“Y-yes, Master! I want it! P-please give it to me!” The Dutchman begs. Tord chuckles and stands upright, walking behind Pau and unchaining his cuffs, then going back around and freeing his ankles from their straps. Afterwards, he clips the leash to Pau's collar.

“Get on your knees.” Red Leader demands. The pilot gladly complies and gets on the ground, panting like a dog in heat. The Norseman then sits down in the chair and yanks on the leash. Pau quickly crawls to his master and in between his thighs, following the leash when it is pulled upwards. The Dutchman then grips his master’s shaft and begins stroking it at a moderate speed while he wraps his mouth around the tip. Red Leader lets out a quiet moan and runs a hand through the slave’s hair. Pau wastes no time taking him in a bit deeper, his tongue rubbing the bottom of his shaft. Red Leader arches his back a bit, pushing his soldier’s head down further onto his cock. Pau takes him in with no issue, the tip of Tord’s member eventually rubbing against the back of his throat. “Ahh…” Red Leader moans softly and tugs a bit on his slave’s hair. Pau moans, as well, continuing to bob his head up and down and moan around his member. “Good boy~…” The Norseman purrs. The praise makes Pau shiver with pleasure. He begins to rub his thighs together, feeling the desperate urge to touch himself. After a while, Red Leader pulls Pau's head off of his cock, stringy saliva connecting the soldier’s mouth to Tord’s member. The Dutchman pants and stares up at his master with a needy countenance.

“M-Master…c-can I please touch myself?” He beseeches. Tord slowly shakes his head.

“Only your master is allowed to touch you there, remember?” He lightly presses his boot to Pau's cock and rubs, hearing him gasp sharply with pleasure. “This is all mine. Do you understand?”

“Y-yes…Master…” The Dutchman pants, biting his lip roughly.

  
Red Leader soon rises from his chair, pulling up on the leash. Pau stands, as well, still panting softly. The Norseman gazes up at him and places his hand on his cheek, before leaning in to press their lips together. Pau gladly returns the kiss and steps in closer to his master, placing his hands on the Norseman’s shoulders. Tord hums and slides his hands down to grip his slave’s hips. The two men spend a moment locked in a kiss, before Red Leader raises his metal prosthetic and gives Pau's ass a hard smack. The soldier grunts loudly and pulls away from the kiss, trying to catch his breath. Red Leader roughly squeezes Pau's ass with both of his hands, rather enjoying the strained moan that emits from the Dutchman’s throat. Red Leader soon pulls back, picking up the cuffs from earlier and glancing back at Pau. The pilot’s heart begins racing once again, and he feels like begging to be restrained. The Norseman then takes the leash and yanks it forward, Pau wasting no time in speed walking to his master. “Turn around and face the bed.”

“Yes, Master.” The soldier complies, turning around as instructed.

“Put your hands behind your back.” Red Leader demands. Pau once again does as he is asked, and Red Leader cuffs his hands together. He then abruptly grabs a handful of Pau's hair, listening as he cries out in pain. Tord uses his other hand to grab Pau's hip, pressing against his back, and touching his lips to the cuff of his soldier’s ear. “Bend over, slut.” He demands. The Dutchman feels a chill run down his spine as his leader’s hot breath hits his inner ear, carrying with it an insult that makes his body ignite with pleasure.

“Y-yes, Master…” Pau bends over on the bed, feeling his head being pressed into the sheets by his boss. He whimpers with pleasure at being dominated in such ways.

“Stay down.” Tord says forcefully. Pau obeys, feeling his ankles being shackled, followed by his boss pressing his erection to his ass. The soldier moans shakily once his hair is gripped again. Red Leader begins slowly grinding against the man as he presses his head into the sheets. He then raises the crop and smacks the side of Pau's ass, hearing a trembling shout come from him. “Count.” Red Leader commands.

“O-one.” Pau replies. Red Leader whaps him again. “Two!” And again. “Three!” He continues until he reaches fourteen; smacking each side of his ass seven times. Afterwards, Pau's breathing had become shaky, and his body trembles. Red Leader steps back and examines his work. Pau makes the mistake of slightly lifting his head to see what his master was doing. Tord walks up and whips him hard across his ass. The soldier screams and lays his head back on the bed, tears of pain forming in the corners of his eyes. That was possibly the hardest he had been whipped all night.

“I said to stay down.” Tord growls.

“S-s-sorry…M-Mast-ster…” The slave apologizes, feeling weak at the knees. Tord huffs.

“What is with you and being so defiant?”

“I-it w-won’t happen a-again…M-Master…” The Dutchman claims.

“For your sake, I hope not.” Red Leader walks around to Pau's bedside table and rummages through his drawers, looking for something he knows the soldier has. Amongst the many cartons of cigarettes and bits of loose change, Red Leader finds a small bottle of lube. He then walks back around behind Pau. “Are you ready for your master’s cock?” He asks. Pau excitedly nods.

“Y-yes, Master! P-please give it to me!” He begs. Red Leader snickers and pours some lubricant into his palm, lathering his cock with it, then prodding at Pau's entrance. Pau whimpers and squirms a bit impatiently, knowing his boss was taking his sweet time just to tease him. “M-Master, please…” He begs.

“Master please,’ what?” Tord smacks his soldier’s ass again, causing the Dutchman to yelp. “Be patient.” Pau once again apologizes, gasping when the tip eventually enters. Tord hums a soft moan, staying still for a moment, before slowly pushing all the way in.

“A-ahh…” Pau shivers at the feeling of being completely filled, biting the sheets to brace himself for what would come next. The Norseman slowly pulls out up to the tip, then very gently pushes back in, hearing Pau groan softly with pleasure. He then pulls out to the tip again, this time roughly thrusting in, hearing the Dutchman shout loudly. Afterwards, Tord begins thrusting at a moderate pace, slapping his soldier’s ass every now and then. Pau huffs shakily, moaning with every thrust. Red Leader pants softly and abruptly grips Pau's hair, pulling his head back. The Dutchman lets out a cracked whine and gasps softly. Tord leans in close to his ear.

“You want your master’s cock?” He whispers.

“Yes-…” Pau whines.

“Do you want it?” Tord repeats. Pau begins huffing a bit harder.

“Yes, Master, I want your cock-…” Red Leader begins thrusting just a tad bit rougher.

“I can’t hear you.”

“I-I want your cock, Master!” Red Leader thrusts rougher.

“I am not convinced. Do you?”

“Yes, Master! I want your big cock! Please give it to me!” Pau shouts.

“Fuck yeah-…” The Norseman lets go of Pau's head, letting it flop back down on the bed, as he thrusts with all his force. Pau's moans increase drastically in volume as the pleasure begins to become overwhelming. Red Leader gives Pau's ass a hard smack, making the Dutchman yelp. “Count!” Tord demands.

“One!” Pau screams. Tord slaps him again. “Two!” And again. “Three!” He finally stops at twenty. Pau is a sweaty, panting, drooling mess as his boss continues to pound into him, managing to directly hit his prostate each time and send intense waves of pleasure throughout his body. Red Leader was breathing roughly, letting out breathy moans as he listens to his soldier cry out in satisfaction below him. He can feel himself on the verge of orgasm, and leans over Pau, grunting as he thrusts as fast as he possibly can.

“I’m going to cum…” He pants into Pau's ear.

“C-cum inside me, Master. Please, I want your cum!” The Dutchman pleads.

“Fuckkk…yesss…” Red Leader moans in a strained voice, as he feels his entire body ignite with pleasure. He lets out one last satisfied moan, as his cock twitches and he releases his cum inside his soldier. Pau gasps and whines with pleasure as he feels the warm liquid gush inside him. Tord pants roughly. “Did you cum…?” He asks. Pau shakes his head.

“N-not yet, M-Master…” Red Leader grips Pau hair and sits upright, pulling Pau upwards with him until the Dutchman is standing. From there, Red Leader grips his cock and begins stroking, continuing to thrust, despite being exhausted. Pau moans loudly and leans his head back. He feels another firm slap on his backside and whimpers with overwhelming pleasure. Before long, he too is enveloped in a warm, pleasurable feeling as his cum leaks out and onto his boss’s hand. Tord continues stroking him for a few moments, before slowly pulling out. Pau shivers at the feeling, huffing softly.

  
The Norseman then unshackles his wrist and ankle cuffs, afterwards removing his collar and helping him out of his harness. Pau shakily crawls up onto the bed and lays on his stomach. After removing his own harness, Red Leader follows. He scoots up next to Pau and pulls him into a gentle hug.

“You did a great job.” Tord compliments, lightly pushing some of Pau's shaggy bangs out of his face.

“Th-thanks. Y-you did, too…s-sir.” Pau claims, very slowly catching his breath.

“Do you need anything? Water, hugs, food…?” Red Leader asks.

“W-water, please. I have some water bottles under my bed…” Pau informs. Tord nods and climbs off the bed, crouching down and searching for the water in question. He eventually finds it and gets back up on the bed, helping Pau sit up a bit and unscrewing the cap. The Dutchman thanks him and takes the bottle, guzzling the liquid, before pulling it away from his lips and gasping. Red Leader screws the cap back on and sets it on the bedside table, before once again embracing his soldier and pulling the covers over them. Pau snuggles up to his boss and returns the embrace. Red leader softly rubs the Dutchman’s sore bum and kisses his forehead. “You wore me the fuck out…” Pau says. Tord chuckles.

“Would you like to take a nap?” Pau nods.

“Yes. I doubt I could do anything else, right now.” Red Leader then snuggles under the covers with his soldier following. Pau hums, soothed by his leader’s gentle touches after quite a long time of being, slapped, whipped, and cut.

“Such a good boy.” Tord mumbles. Pau purrs softly at the praise as he slowly drifts off into a deep slumber, Red Leader soon following.


	2. Don't Hold Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Don't hold back on me this time." Says Pau. Red Leader agrees. How will this play out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning, in this chapter, Red Leader is much harsher on Pau than he was last chapter.
> 
> Content warnings and other tags:  
> Harsh degradation, mild pet play, intense punishments, mild daddy kink.
> 
> Please politely point out any flaws you see in my work. Such as typos.

The slow work day finally ticks its last second away, leaving Red Leader and his two soldiers relieved. While Pat heads for his room to unwind, Pau has some other, more intimate ideas on his mind. It had been a few days, and he had only just now fully recovered from the previous BDSM session with his boss. He struggled a bit for those few days, but the feeling of being absolutely wrecked was so fulfilling to him. Whenever he would look at Red Leader, places where he was whipped would mysteriously begin to sting. These psychosomatic sensations would cause his mind to wander back to that night in his bedroom. Sitting down was a literal pain in the ass, but again, that only brought back fond memories of being dominated by the love of his life. To his dismay, the scars on his belly had begun to disappear. He would have to ask Red Leader to cut deeper next time. He loved seeing his boss's marks on his body. The feeling of being claimed by his master, and being reminded every day, was comparative to no other. God, he loved seeing Red Leader in that harness. Every inch and outline of his body was incredible and truly an ethereal sight to behold. He wanted more than anything to see his boss like that, again. He wanted to feel his touch, gentle or rough. He wanted a fresh mark that would remind him every day who he belongs to. The Dutchman eagerly walks at a moderate pace to his leader's office and softly knocks on the door. "Permission to enter, sir?" He requests. He is pleased to hear a,

"Granted," beyond the door. He steps in and quickly salutes, seeing his leader's familiar blank face glance up at him. "At ease." The Norseman mutters. Upon the command reaching his ears, Pau resumes a more natural stance and closes the door behind him, before walking up to Tord's desk.

"How are you feeling, sir?" He asks in that special, soft tone only Red Leader had the pleasure of hearing. The tone had always soothed him greatly.

"A bit stressed." He admits. Pau nods, a glint of hope shimmering to life in his hazel eyes. Red Leader notices this and can feel a bit of excitement coarse through him. He always knew that particular look meant something good was on the way. Pau slowly reaches across the desk and cups one of Red Leader's cheeks in his hand, thumbing over his soft skin. The Norseman immediately relaxes into the touch, closing his eyes and purring softly. Pau smiles and chuckles a bit.

"Well, I can always help you relieve some of your frustrations, you know?" He hints.

"Mhm." Red Leader hums, still leaning into the soldier's palm. "How are we going to do this?" He asks, peeking up at Pau just a bit. He could tell by the glint in his eyes earlier that he already had something in mind. Pau bites his lip, once again showing his rarely seen submissive side. Tord instantly catches on. "That's what you want, huh?" Red Leader stands up and walks around from his desk, placing his hands on the pilot's chest and nuzzling him. "I think I can manage being your dominant, again." He claims, looking up to meet his gaze. Pau chuckles a bit, knowing his leader's usual, submissive and sweet behaviors that he was currently showcasing, would be gone in mere seconds as soon as they equip full gear. He didn't just want a repeat of last time, he wanted more. He gently grasps Tord's hand and leads him into his bedroom.

  
Once in the Dutchman's room, the two begin stripping as they did last time; equipping the same harnesses and Pau equipping the same cuffs and collar. "The safety word still 'gun'?" Pau asks.

"Sure." Tord replies, grabbing the crop and examining it. Seeing his leader in gear holding the crop gives the soldier chills, and he feels the natural urge to get on his knees and beg.

"Red Leader." Pau calls out to his boss, who glances back up at him and hums inquiringly. "Don't hold back on me." The Dutchman requests.

"Are you sure, Pau?" Tord asks. The pilot immediately nods. Tord can see the eagerness in his body motions and chuckles a bit. "Alright, then. You asked for it." Red Leader begins strolling over to Pau, whose heart begins racing in an oh-so-welcomed bout of fear and excitement. Red Leader stands only centimeters apart from his soldier, setting the tip of the crop to the man's leg and slowly sliding it up to his belly, then back down. All the while, he gazes into his eyes and curls his metal finger around the O-ring of Pau's collar. Pau was already beginning to shake with anticipation as Tord took his time teasing him, almost as if he were waiting for him to get impatient. Pau gives in and whines a bit, feeling a harsh tap from the crop on his outer thigh. It wasn't enough to hurt, but it was definitely enough to make him jump. "So eager." Red Leader purrs. "You never did learn obedience, did you?"

"M-maybe you can teach me?" The soldier responds. Tord smirks.

"You want me to teach you obedience? Alright, then. Breaking you should be fun~" Pau shivers at his boss's tone and nods.

"I won't make it easy for you." He teases. Tord quirks a brow.

"Oh?" He hums, then roughly and abruptly pins Pau against the wall and yanks downward on his collar. Pau is caught off guard and gasps a bit. "You don't scare me, mutt." Red Leader says in a much more menacing tone than used earlier. The stone cold look in his eyes is exactly what Pau wanted to see. "Let me make this clear: I am your master, and you are my slave. You belong to me, and only me, understand?" The Norseman asks lowly. Pau nods, soon feeling a whap on his thigh from the crop. "You will answer me verbally, and you will always refer to me as 'Master,' when doing so, understood?"

"Yes, master." The Dutchman replies. Red Leader steps back a bit and gazes up at him with hard eyes.

"Here's how this is going to work: you will obey my every order, and if you fail to do so, you will be severely punished. I own every piece of you, and you are not allowed to touch what is mine unless given specific permission. Understood?" Pau nods once again.

"Yes, master." Red Leader clips the leash to Pau's collar, seeing his eyes light up instantly.

"Disgusting..." He mutters, walking back and harshly yanking on the leash. Pau jolts forward and approaches him swiftly. Tord hums. "You look so lively..." He observes, before grabbing a fistful of the Dutchman's hair, hearing him yelp. "We're gonna have to fix that." Red Leader pulls back on Pau's hair, causing him to tilt his head up. From there, Tord places his mouth to the man's neck and begins softly kissing it with an open mouth; gliding his tongue and lips along the sensitive skin, before beginning to harshly suck and bite, doing so on both sides of his neck and shoulders. Pau moans loudly, overjoyed in knowing that his master was already marking him. Tord hums, now sinking his teeth deep into the flesh of the Dutchman's shoulder. Pau's moan turns into a loud, elongated yell, and he grimaces. Tord eventually pulls back and releases Pau's hair, hearing him gasp with relief and pant softly. "You sounded like you were enjoying that? Do you like the feeling of being owned?"

"Y-yes, master." Pau replies. Red Leader chuckles.

"Revolting." He then lays a whip across the man's thighs, feeling satisfied at the soldier's jolt and shout. He then roughly grips Pau's chin. "Don't forget who owns you." Pau gazes down at him and grunts a bit in discomfort. "Who owns you?" The Norseman asks in a low voice. Feeling devious, Pau answers,

"Patryck?" Tord scowls and releases his chin, only to lay a forceful backhand on his cheek. Pau yelps and stumbles back. Red Leader grabs his harness and yanks him in.

"Incorrect! Do I have to remind you?" Tord asks, giving Pau a fiery glower.

"M-maybe..." The soldier replies. Red Leader shoves Pau away, then roughly snatches him forward with the leash. The Dutchman follows, watching as Red Leader pulls out the chair from last time.

"Sit down, slave." Tord demands in a tyrannous tone. Pau obeys, and is quickly restrained and blindfolded.

  
Red Leader paces around his chair silently for a moment as he debates his next move. He finally stops in front of him and gazes down. "How foolish of you to think you have free will..." He mutters. Pau doesn't respond. Tord whaps his inner thigh, watching his body jolt. "Do not forget your place. You live to serve me. Your master always comes first before anyone else, including yourself. Understood."

"Yes, Master..." Pau replies. Tord takes another circle around Pau's chair.

"What's my name, slave?" He asks. Pau smirks to himself.

"Red Leader?" He immediately feels two hard whips on his thighs and yells.

"Incorrect! Let's try this again...what is my name?" The Norseman asks once again. Pau pauses for a moment before replying.

"...Tord?" Red Leader's vision goes red, and he harshly lashes the soldiers thighs over and over again, hearing him scream with each hit. Red Leader loses track of how many lashes he lays, but it was somewhere near fifteen. By the end of it, Pau was gasping and whimpering. When Tord roughly grips his hair, he lets out a cracked whine and breathes shakily.

"Last chance. What. Is. My. Name?" The Norseman asks. The pilot opens his mouth, taking a minute to actually form a coherent sentence.

"M-M-M-Mas-st-ster..." He stutters. Tord lets go of his hair and stands upright, gazing down at the mess of a man below him. He spits on the soldier's cheek. Pau flinches.

"Disgusting..." Tord mutters, and continues examining Pau's state. Although he clearly had an erection, he looked absolutely ragged. Red Leader decides to give him a short break, wiping the saliva from his face and stepping back silently. "How's my slave doing?" He asks after a moment.

"G-g-good..." Pau stammers.

"Are you sure?" Red Leader asks. The soldier nods.

"Y-yes...M-M-Master..." Tord walks away for a moment, then comes back with a water bottle. He unscrews the cap and holds it up to Pau's lips.

"Drink." He softly commands. Pau wraps his mouth around the tip of the bottle and drinks as it's tilted up. After a while, he pulls away and gasps. Red Leader screws the cap back on and tosses the bottle onto the bed. After the soldier catches his breath, Tord walks around behind him and leans down to talk into his ear. "Feeling better?" He asks. Pau nods, this time giving a more coherent response.

"Yes, Master..." Red Leader pats his head and gives his temple a little kiss, before walking in front of him once again.

  
"You're a mess, slave." He says.

"Sorry, Master..." Pau mutters.

"You would be in much better shape if you were to just obey me." The Norseman claims, slamming his hands down on Pau's red thighs, making the soldier gasp and whimper with pain. Tord begins slowly rubbing the raw skin. "Your poor thighs wouldn't be so red if you would just behave." Tord then straddles him and unties his blindfold. Pau blushes profusely as he gazes into his leader's grey eyes. Red Leader then cups his cheek in his hand. "You know...good boys get rewards..." He hums.

"R-rewards?" Pau repeats. Tord nods.

"Mhm. Something like this..." He then proceeds to grip onto the back of the chair and roll his hips forward, grinding himself against his soldier.

"A-ahh..." Pau moans, feeling disappointed when Red Leader stops.

"You want that?" The Norseman asks. Pau quickly nods.

"Yes, Master!" Tord smirks.

"You think you can be a good boy, then?"

"Yes! Yes, Master! I can be a good boy!" The Dutchman excitedly chirps. Red Leader grips his chin with a bit of force.

"Then show me~" Tord once again begins to slowly grind, this time reaching around to uncuff Pau's hands. "Touch me~" He purrs. Pau's heart leaps, and he quickly agrees.

"Y-yes, Master!" He gently places his hands on the Norseman's sides and slowly runs them down to his hips, then to his thigh, and then up to his chest. Tord hums softly with satisfaction. Pau knows that if he touches Red Leader in the wrong way, he will be punished. Nevertheless, he more than willingly caresses his leader's body, moaning softly in his throat. Red Leader grinds until he becomes hard, then stops and stands back up. Pau whines and squeezes his thighs together, reaching down and rubbing himself a bit. Soon after, his hand is whacked with the crop and he yelps, retracting it quickly.

"What did I say about touching my property?" The Norseman growls. Pau whimpers.

"S-sorry, Master..." He curls into himself and rubs his stinging hand. Tord then steps in and clips the leash to the ring of his collar, again, before unshackling his ankles. Pau's heart leaps and he immediately perks up. He always loved the leash.

"On your knees, slave." Red Leader demands. The Dutchman happily obliges as his mind begins to wander into puppyspace. "Follow me." Tord mutters, leading Pau to the wall on the other side of the room. "Remove your boxers."

"Yes, Master!" Pau chimes, gladly sliding out of his garments, now entirely naked. Afterwards, Red Leader grabs the back of the other man's harness, and pulls back so that the soldier is sitting on his knees facing the wall.

"Lean up against this wall and do not move no matter what." Tord instructs, then moving to cuff his ankles together. Pau is a bit confused, him still being in puppyspace a little, but he complies nonetheless. After his ankles, come his wrists. Now, Pau's cheek and chest were pressed to the cold wall, with his ankles and wrists shackled behind his back. "Let's play a game." Tord suggests. "I'm going to request something of you, and you're going to respond accordingly each time, understood?"

"Yes, Master!" Pau chirps.

"There is a bit of a catch, however. But, I'll wait and let you find out what it is." Red Leader informs, stepping in and tapping his crop to his palm.

  
There is a long, teasing pause, that is abruptly broken by the sound of a harsh slap that immediately snaps Pau out of puppyspace. There is a stinging pain on his backside and he yelps. "Count!" Tord demands. Pau is too shocked to respond at first, until he feels another whip on his ass. "Count, slave!"

"O-one!" He yells, continuing to count each whip. Red Leader lashes him so fast at times, that he can hardly keep up. He eventually loses his place and simply cries out in pain each time he's hit. Red Leader stops when his arm gets tired. Pau pants roughly as his body trembles profusely. The Norseman allows him to catch his breath. Before stepping in again and laying another whip across his backside.

"Who owns you?" Tord asks.

"Y-y-you do, M-M-Master..." Pau replies with a quivering voice, screaming as he is whipped again, followed by Tord's demanding voice.

"I can't hear you! Who owns you?"

"Y-you do, M-M-Master!" Pau is met with another lash.

"Louder, slave!"

"You do, Master!! You own me, and no one else!! I am your slave forever and I live to serve you!!" Pau exclaims loudly. Red Leader holds back the next lashing he was going to give him and smirks a bit at the response. He walks closer to him and gazes down at the sweaty, panting mess below him. He then presses the bottom of his boot to Pau's ass. The pilot lets out a slight gasp and jumps at the cold leather pressing to his sore bum.

"That was a much better response than I expected. I think that deserves a reward~" Tord claims, bending down and unchaining his ankles. "Why don't you turn around and spread your legs open for me?" Pau is unbelievably relieved to hear about a reward. He does as he's told and turns around. It was clear to see that tears had been streaming down his face. He whines loudly as his ass slides down to the ground. The contact with the hard floor was painful. "Poor baby~" Red Leader hums, walking in once again and pressing his boot to Pau's dick.

"Ahh!" Pau moans loudly.

"That better?" The Norseman asks.

"A-a little..." The pilot replies.

"Only a little? How's this, then?" Tord uses the entire underside of his boot, heel included, to rub his soldier's genitals. Pau gasps. It was a bit painful, but miles more pleasurable.

"P-perfect...ahh..." Pau moans, his body still quaking. Red Leader hums a chuckle and places more pressure on him, hearing Pau hiss through his teeth, but only briefly.

"Who's Daddy's little slut?~" Red Leader purrs.

"I-I am..." Pau replies. Tord chuckles.

"Do you like it when Daddy steps on your cock?" He asks in a teasing way. Pau nods.

"Y-yes, Master...ahh..."

"Such a naughty boy~" The Norseman hums in a patronizing tone. As Tord massages Pau's dick, he reaches underneath the hem of his boxers and slips his own member out. Pau's cock twitches as he gazes up at his leader pleasuring himself while stepping on him. He can feel his mouth begin to water just gazing at the Norseman's cock. He finds himself growing eager.

"M-Master..." Pau whimpers. Red Leader glances up to his face quizzically. "I-I want your cock..." He mutters softly.

"Do you, now? Well, that's a big reward. You're going to have to be a really good boy to get that." Tord replies. Pau continues to whimper. "Be grateful, slave. You're getting a reward right now, aren't you? That's better than getting your ass whipped, right?"

  
After a few minutes of massaging Pau's cock and allowing him to relax, much to the soldier's dismay, Tord pulls away and unchains his wrists. He backs up and tugs on the leash. "Hands and knees, slave." He demands. Pau complies and gazes down at the floor. Red Leader bends over and places the tip of the crop under the soldier's chin, lifting his head up to meet his gaze. Tord could tell he was beginning to tire, so he smiles slightly. "Who's a good boy?" Pau's eyes widen and brighten up. His heart bursts with joy, awaiting the answer. It never comes, however. The whole thing was just a clever ploy to wake him up. "No falling asleep. We've only just begun, slave. If I catch you nodding off, you're going to be punished." Red Leader walks around behind Pau and examines him a bit, before placing his boot on his back and applying pressure. Pau gets the message and flattens himself on the ground. He soon feels the same boot placed on the side of his head, pressing it into the floor lightly. "You must love being walked all over." Tord remarks.

"Y-yes, Master...only by you..." The soldier replies. Red Leader snickers.

"There's a good boy. Finally learning your place, hm?" He asks.

"Yes, Master..." Pau responds, though his voice is slightly muffled. Tord then reaches down and restrains his hands once more.

"Stay down." The Norseman demands. Pau obeys, remembering what happened last time he defied his master. He can hear Tord rummaging through his drawers, feeling immensely curious as to what he was doing. He almost lifts his head up, until he hears a drawer shut, swiftly flattening himself back onto the ground. Red Leader makes his way back over, pleased to see that his slave had obeyed him. "What a good boy~" He praises. Pau's heart once again leaps with jubilance, and he desperately wants to express his excitement, but quickly remembers his place and remains still. The Norseman lightly taps Pau's backside with the crop. "Ass up." He commands. The soldier immediately complies, raising his bottom into the air and awaiting what was to come next. Surely he would get a reward for being a good boy. He hears his boss pop open a cap. It was a sound he was all too familiar with. More excitement races through him, already fully prepared to take his master's cock. Red Leader squeezes some lubricant onto his fingers, then kneels down and begins to lightly prod at the man's entrance. The Dutchman shivers a bit, feeling Red Leader softly rub his ass with his other hand, before slipping two fingers in and curling them slowly. Pau shivers deeper and groans softly in a pleased manner. Red Leader chuckles softly. "See? Isn't it so much better to behave?"

"Mm...yes, Master~..." Pau purrs, a bit of drool beginning to drizzle from the side of his mouth. Tord fingers him for a couple more minutes, before stepping back and picking something else up. Pau whimpers when Tord pulls back.

"What's wrong, slave? You miss having your master inside you?" Tord asks. Pau nods.

"Yes, Master..."

"Just a little while longer. As long as you continue to be a good boy, you'll get your rewards." The Norseman informs, crouching back down and rubbing a toy vibrator against the soldier's ass. Pau gasps slightly. "Perhaps this will satisfy you for a moment." Red Leader hums, before slowly sliding the phallic object inside his eager slave. Pau once again shivers and lets out a shaky breath. Red Leader snickers as he presses the button on the controls, setting it to the lowest vibration.

"Ahh!" Pau's moans increase in volume and his body trembles. Red Leader holds the controls in one hand and the crop in the other and he slowly circles around Pau.

"Let me ask you something: Do you love your Master, Pau?" He asks. The soldier nods.

"Y-yes, Master...m-more than anyone..." The Norseman hums.

"Really? Anyone?" Pau once again nods.

"Yes, Master...a-anyone..."

"How flattering~ That makes me feel special." Tord clicks the vibration up a notch.

"Ahh!" Pau's body jolts and he rubs his thighs together desperately.

"Do you like having that toy inside you?" Tord asks.

"Yes, M-Master...a-ahh...but n-not as much as your c-cock..." The Dutchman replies. Tord bites his bottom lip and hums, slowly releasing it in a teasing manner, before turning the vibration up two more notches. Pau cries out in pleasure and squirms. Red Leader walks back behind him and presses his boot to the soldier's ass, lightly pushing on the toy. Pau continues to loudly cry out, which quite pleases Red Leader.

"Mmm...you look so sexy, right now~" He hums. "So sexy, that it makes me want to touch myself~" Pau feels his member twitch upon this revelation. Tord continues, once again beginning to stroll around Pau. "How unfortunate that my hands are full, right now. If only I had someone who would willingly do it for me..." He taps his chin with the crop. Pau squirms even more.

"M-me! I will, Master! Please! Please give me your cock!" He begs. Tord stops in front of him and hums.

"Hmm...alright! If you insist." The Norseman then unrestrains Pau and grabs the grip of the leash with the same hand holding the controls. He walks towards the chair and tugs on the leash. The Dutchman whimpers as he slowly walks on all fours with the toy still vibrating inside him. Red Leader sits down, slides off his boxers (managing to do so without taking off his boots), and opens his legs. He tugs the leash and whistles for Pau, who scurries over and excitedly and immediately grips his master's cock. He starts stroking slowly at first, cheerfully gazing up into the Norseman's grey eyes, then takes the head of his cock into his mouth and begins humming. Tord bites his lip and lets a pleased groan vibrate in his throat. Pau soon begins taking him in further, humming around his member as his tongue rubs against the bottom of his shaft. He bobs his head up and down at a moderate pace. Red Leader lets out another satisfied groan, soon freeing up one of his hands to grip Pau's hair with. The soldier loudly moans at his leader's rough pulling, soon feeling his head being forced down onto his master's cock. He gladly takes him in with ease, speeding up as his head slides up and down Tord's cock. He twists his head occasionally as he goes, sometimes stopping at the tip to give it a few sucks, before returning to taking him all the way in. Red Leader arches his back and moans somewhat loudly, soon bucking his hips up. Pau is unsure whether this was intentional or not, but oddly enjoys it. The Norseman soon realizes something, smirking as the thought comes to mind. He grips the controls to the vibrator, and cranks the vibration all the way up. Pau jolts

"Mm! M-mm-!" His body begins to tremble as he significantly speeds up the movement of his head. Tord begins to thrust into the soldier's mouth as he moves, moaning loudly. Pau soon pulls off, panting roughly and staring up at his master with an absolutely desperate look on his face.

"Why did you stop? I didn't tell you to stop." Tord scolds.

"P-p-please, Master...please I need your cock inside me!" The slave begs. The Norseman lets go of Pau's hair and grabs the crop again.

"Well my cock would be inside you if you kept sucking it." He claims. Pau shakes his head.

"No! I-I need it somewhere else, Master!" He complains, whimpering and whining as if he were a puppy begging for a treat. Tord huffs.

"Where else could you mean?"

"M-my ass!" Pau whines, rubbing his thighs together.

"But you already have something in your ass." The Norseman teases, repressing a smirk. Pau was growing impatient.

"B-but I want your cock in my ass, Master! N-not the toy! Your cock is bigger!"

"Spoiled, are we? Perhaps I should not have been so generous to you, after all."

"Please, Master! I'll make you feel good, I promise! I-I'll do anything! Please!" Pau cries out, squirming and whimpering. Red Leader takes pleasure in watching his slave beg, but also fears that if he teases Pau any longer, the man will burst into tears from the overwhelming situation. He hums, then stands.

"I suppose since you seem to really need my cock, I'll give it to you. It should be beneficial for both of us, after all." He says, turning off the toy. Pau is overjoyed to hear this, immediately following his master to the bed.

"Thank you, Master! Thank you!" He cheers, standing up when the leash is tugged upwards.

  
Tord chuckles and twirls his finger, motioning the soldier turn around and face the bed. Pau gladly does so, feeling his boss roughly grip his hair afterwards. "Bend over, slut." Tord demands in a low voice, speaking right next to the man's ear.

"Ah- y-yes, Master." The Dutchman complies, bending over and laying his upper body on the bed. Red Leader then very slowly and teasingly removes the toy from Pau's ass, carelessly letting it drop to the floor and kicking it aside. The soldier sighs with content when the object slides out of him. Red Leader then grabs the lube bottle from before off of the floor and once again pops the cap.

"I doubt you'll need this now, but just in case~" He purrs, giving his member a thin coat of the smooth and slightly sticky substance. He then begins to very lightly prod at the man's entrance. "Ready, mutt?" He asks softly. Pau nods as best he can.

"Yes, Master! More than ready!" He chirps, continuing to wiggle.

"Hmm...are you sure?" Tord teases. Pau whines.

"Yes, Master! I'm sure! Please give it to me!" The soldier wiggles his ass a bit. Tord snickers.

"Alright, then. If you're sure." He very slowly eases the tip in. Pau moans softly and tightens around the Norseman's member a bit. "Easy, pup." Red Leader hums. Pau loosens up a bit, letting out a breath he had been holding back. Tord hums and begins to very gradually slide in, before abruptly ramming his cock into his eager soldier. Pau gasps and releases a loud moan.

"O-oh fuck! Ahh-!" Precum drips from his own member. Tord leans over him and roughly smacks his ass with his prosthetic. Pau yelps and shivers. Red Leader begins rolling his hips at a moderate pace, making soft noises in Pau's ear. The soldier mewls with pleasure as he feels Red Leader's cock rub against his sweet spot directly. Tord then grips the Dutchman's hair and pulls his head back. Pau cries out in pleasure.

"Who owns you?" Red Leader whispers.

"Y-you, Master! you and no one else!" The soldier shouts. Tord huffs quietly as he speeds up his thrusting. He smacks Pau's ass again.

"Louder, slave. Who owns you?" He once again asks, thrusting with more force.

"You, Master! You and only you own me!" Pau increases the volume of his shouts.

"F-fuck..." Red Leader moans, once again increasing the speed and force of his moans. Pau is practically screaming at this point. "Who do you serve, slave?"

"You, Master! I live to serve you! My only purpose is to serve my master!" The soldier howls.

"Fuck yeah..." Tord thrusts as roughly and as quickly as he possibly can, biting into Pau's neck and pulling his hair harder.

"Ahh! Master!" Pau cries out. The Norseman pushes himself to his limit, feeling his orgasm slowly approaching. He moans loudly in his throat. Pau's entire body ignites with pleasure as his cock twitches and releases his cum onto the bed. Tord can feel his soldier tightening around him, knowing exactly what had happened. Nevertheless, he pushes on, until he throws his head back and shouts one last satisfied moan as warm pleasure spreads throughout his body. He cums inside his soldier, releasing the man's hair and flopping on top of him. The two men pant roughly, before Tord gives Pau and kiss on his cheek and pulls out. They lay there in exhaustion for a moment, before reluctantly standing up and removing all of their gear. Pau is too shaky to do much of it on his own, so his boss has to help him with the rest.

  
The two finally crawl into bed, Pau guzzling a bottle of water and flopping his head onto a pillow. He feels Red Leader embrace him, and hums with content. Tord caresses his soldier's sore bottom with his hand, rubbing it softly. "That was amazing..." Pau mumbles. Red Leader nods.

"Indeed it was."

"I'm definitely gonna be feeling this tomorrow." The Dutchman says. Tord laughs softly.

"So, you want me to not hold back from now on?" Red Leader asks. Pau hums.

"I dunno. Depends on the day. I might as you to tone it down a little, cause that was rough, man." The soldier replies. Red Leader once again laughs in response. "By the way, how did you know about the vibrator I had in my bottom drawer?"

"I didn't~" Tord purrs. Pau opens his eyes in surprise.

"O-oh...props to you for improvising!" He chimes.

"What kind of master would I be if I couldn't come up with punishments on the spot?" The Norseman asks.

"Fair point." Pau hums. "God, I'm exhausted..."

"Ready for a nap?" Tord asks. Pau nods.

"Definitely."

"Alright then. Goodnight, pup." Red Leader hums, pulling his soldier in closer. Pau purrs.

"Goodnight, Master."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will there be a part 3?  
> Jesus, who knows? I had to force myself to finish this at the very end, lol.

**Author's Note:**

> Pau's gonna get fucking WREKT next chapter-


End file.
